Emotions Inside
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Season 2. Kaldur was going to make NightWing understand the pain he felt after losing Tula. Original idea is from CrazyAlternateUniverse's story Emotions.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This idea was used and created by CrazyAlternateUniverse. Their story was called 'Emotion.' Read it to find out why. And they gave me permission to turn it into a complete multi chapter story. Its sad, so if you don't want to read that type of stuff don't. This takes place in Season Two.

* * *

It was a cave, walls of rock carved out by centuries of ocean tides and weathering and erosion from out in the world. The passages lead deep into the earth, passing several deep wells that connected into the cold and unforgiving sea. Stalagmites hung down in a foreboding manner, water dripped from the constant moisture. In general the place was considered dumpy. But that didn't get into it at all. It was a prison, there was no mistaking that. The stone walls were covered with mold and other substances left by former occupants. Stuff like skulls and bones and tally marks of how long they occupied the place. The cage-like cells were rusted and only a select few were capable of keeping a prisoner. One in particular served its purpose at that precise moment.

Kaldur stood silently, watching the scene before him. The satisfaction he desired was being pushed aside by an emotion he refused to feel. Had this really been the way to avenge her? He stopped himself; yes, it was his fault, she was his responsibility and now he was paying for his mistake. He had been leader while he was away saving Atlantis. She should have been with him, but she refused to leave such an important mission with the team. Kaldur sighed angrily and glared at the occupants of the Jail cell.

In the cell, Nightwing was shackled to the stone; burns marred his hands and forearms. Who knew someone with the weakness of fire would use it against his use to be friend. Kaldur had taken no chances and welded the restraints shut, leaving no chance for the escape artist to pick the locks. They were chained with his hands upside down. Any moving and both of his wrists would be broken. The younger man's head was bowed; his form shook with a cocktail of emotions, one that he himself knew far too well. In his arms was a pale form that had once been so full of life. Tim, that was his name; he had heard Nightwing say it on one occasion, albeit unintentionally. NightWing let out a small sob, one that Kaldur had to strain his ears to hear at all.

The lad was long gone, the poison he had been given stopped his heart hours ago. Kaldur had given it to him himself. The boy had struggled, of course, and NightWing fought against his restraints to stop Kaldur from killing his little brother. But the former hero had gotten his way. He had stabbed it in the boy's arm. He immediately got a reaction.

That unwanted emotion was creeping in again. Kaldur stayed just out of sight trying to push his conscious away. He had seen what the death of the third Robin had done to Nightwing, and the two had hardly known each other. Why did he force history to repeat itself? 'Because he shall feel the pain I had to feel,' Kaldur thought cooly; reminding himself that of why he had gone rogue.

He had to pay. She was dead because of him; it was only fair that he loose someone in return. Only fair.

It was vengeance.

No, it was justice in its purest form; a life for a life. It was what he had to grow up with.

This emotion hadn't been there when he lured his former friend into a trap. It hadn't appeared when he melted the shackles to his wrists. It hadn't tugged at him when his forced the poison into Robin's blood. It didn't even faze him when Nightwing was comforting the boy in his last moments. But now, to see the man he once considered a dear friend broken and grieving over the body of his 'brother'; now when it was far too late. Now he felt an annoying buzz in the back of his mind. The one that told him he was doing wrong. Kaldur couldn't change the past. But he wasn't going to sit around and watch the future hold great things with the man that killed Tula. 'He is barely a man at all at eighteen.' Kaldur watched NightWing. The young man had done everything Kaldur had done for Tula. Wouldn't it be wrong if he go rogue because of this?

But no emotion was strong enough to stop him now, not when he was still fueled by grief and anger. Kaldur turned and walked away, leaving Nightwing with the body that he held so tightly. As soon as the Atlantian had left, NightWing started to really cry. The sobs he only saved for his first families funeral. Two brothers; murdered. First Jason and now Tim. He had been much closer to Tim than he was to Jason but it still hurt. Pain. Was that all he could register now? Guilt, pain, hurt, discomfort, anger. But despite all those things he felt lost. God had it out for him, he knew it! Always taking those away from him that he loved so dearly. Salty tears came down from his face. Tim was gone, but looked at sleep. That was what bothered the man the most. Like he wasn't even murdered by a close friend. The tears fell down off his face and on to the corpse. The boy was so small, fragile and wasn't even involved with what had happened. He wasn't even there or on a mile radios. The man swore revenge, but not the way Kaldur had it. That was just wrong. And he couldn't do anything at the moment. His shackles were preventing him to move his arms to press his comm link that was in his ear. He felt like such a failure. Not only would he now have to go to his parents', aunt's, cousin's, Jason's, and Nora's now he would have to go to Tim's to. It just wasn't fair. And he was sure sooner or later his Uncle in a coma and Alfred would die soon to. Both to old to now carry their own weight. More silent cries racked his body. Kaldur had been watching, left for some time but came back. 'No regrets.' He finalized while exiting once again and this time for good. The Justice League will find him soon. Him fine, but not Robin. Not the poor boy that just happened to be the victim. Just like Tula.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys made my day. And yes it will be multi chapter.

So this chapter will be how they got captured. Next will be Tim's death.

* * *

Tim's POV:

I was walking through the warehouse, my back against the wall and a Bat-A-Rang out. NightWing told the team that Kaldur, past hero, would be here later to meet up with SportsMaster. I was looking out on the top railing which had a wonderful view of the entire place. I saw Dick trying to signal me. He was pointing at the door, from his place out of the warehouse. He must have saw Kaldur. I focused on the entrance. And as NightWing has said, Kaldur walked in with his Black armor. SportsMaster following him. I tried to make myself as small as possible in my corner so the two didn't see me. This mission was just me, NightWing, and Superboy. Superboy was on the lower level behind about twenty stacked crates. I sighed and looked back up at my older brother, but his attention was on the two villains. Kaldur searched the area. He scanned over Superboy, scanned over Dick, but he must have saw something that was on me because he leaped to the second level. I pressed myself more against the wall, but then I realized that I was as far as I could go. Kaldur'arm walked past me and I sighed in relief. But that didn't stay to long because the Atlantian turned around and kicked me in the face. He injected me with something and I went limp. All I could see now was black. Cold unforgiving black.

Normal POV:

Kaldur picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulder and walked down to first level. The man turned to the other.

"Sorry, but we will have to make this meet happen another time." He spit. He grabbed the boy roughly and shifted his position. The Atlantian left the gross warehouse with swift movement that would make Flash run for his money. Kaldur came to the murky waters of Gotham bay. The water wasn't clear, nor was it clean. It was thick water that had blood and waste in it, but it still had a Black Manta ship sunk and hidden at the sandy bank of it all. He called it up, just as NightWIng came out to retrieve his little brother from the old hero.

NightWing's POV:

I ran out of the Warehouse, limping but fine. I had to find Tim; no regrets with leaving Superboy alone so he would be fighting SportsMaster. After all, Superboy had the strength of his clonee, and should be able to handle one villain by himself as I got the other. I pulled out one of my Bird-A-Rangs and threw it at Kaldur; careful enough not to hit the knocked out boy in Kaldur's arms. Said Atlantian turned around, and upon seeing me, gently put the boy on the ground. I took out a short stick from my gray utility belt and retracted it. It grew in size and became my own Bo Staff. I held my ground as did the ex- hero. We made no movement for awhile, just staring at each other. Domino mask to Yellow eyes. Until I advanced. I ran at him and swung to his upper body with the staff, but he ducked under the bottom and out of harms' way. I didn't get a chance to move before he formed his water barrier and struck me to the side of my head. All my thoughts and actions became cloudy, and I couldn't process a thing. 'Great.' When will he learn that Tula's death was not my fault! This dance was growing tiring. Kaldur looked me over from his spot above me. I appeared to be passed out, I'm guessing by the way he is so calm. Well the jokes on him. I swung my legs and it went underneath his body, making him do a flip onto his back. I used my strong lower body to flip up from my feet. And who was to greet me from that point? Ten points to anyone who guessed Kaldur! I came up and had my nose slammed against his waiting fist. Blood, two head shots, pain. I grimanced and soon faded into darkness.

Kaldur's POV:

He was weak and was taken down easily. I picked up the boy with the Robin costume and flung him over my shoulder. I then picked up NightWing bridal style. As big as he was, he was light. Both of the boys combined wasn't even as much as I weighed. The black submarine came into view and the doors opened on my command. I strutted inside and was greeted by my father.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: 'Kay guys, maybe one or two more chapters then I have no idea what else to do. So I might end it. Just wanted to say thanks to CrazyAlternateUniverse again for letting me use their idea. Thanks! I hope it came out like you planned. :) well, here is when Tim died.

Disclaimer: I FINALLY OWN YJ! No kidding! I asked my parents to get it for me and they did. Wanna know a funny story?

That's not true.

* * *

Dick's POV:

Me and Tim sat in the cage, looking around trying to find out where Kaldur could have taken us. I give up, my vision is out of whack right now. I leapt to my feet when Kaldur entered the room, but stumbled back. My old friend glared at me, as I did him. What did he have in his hand? He unlocked the door and came in, leaving a crack open. He took out a bottle from his armor and filled the now what I now know needle. He gave me a sinister smile, and raised it for me to see.

"You will now feel the pain I did when losing Tula. And just as you killed her, I kill young Robin." He advanced and I stood up, blocking Tim who ran behind me. Kaldur'ahm wouldn't shoot me, he just wanted me to feel his pain. He had no idea. He chuckled evilly and tapped the poison inside the needle shot.

"Don't kill Robin! Punish me! He wasn't even there when it happened!" I protested. I refuse to loose another brother. Tim looked at me shocked. I would rather feel poison in my veins then him.

"Killing Robin, I punish you, NightWing." I shuddered at how he said my name. And so sudden, Kaldur lunged for Tim. I yelled at Tim to run out the door. He dodged Kaldur and followed orders. He ran for the door. He was going to leave. I cried tears of joy. Timothy was getting out of here! I cheered him on. But my face went to horror as the door locked itself closed and Tim smacked his face against it. He stumbled back, and Kaldur started to strut to the youngest. 'Not on my watch,' I thought. I brought my arms over Kaldur's head and to his throat. He started to choke. His usually dark face turned red, he pulled out a water bearer which I saw to late. He stabbed me in the stomach and I brought my hands back to cover said spot. Tim was lying on the floor, getting up now. My old friend came and held Tim up for me to see the fright in his eyes. No. The man I once trusted was now my worst enemy. And I had to feel something. I did. Anger, hurt.

"KALDUR! NO!" I yelled as he brought the needle to Tim's arm. He paused the action, and Robin tried to wiggle out but Kaldur was to strong.

"You know, Nightwing. You killed her. Let her die! You. Are. A. Murderer!" He spat with disgust. Disgust for me; his younger brother. Well I used to be. I brought my face down, I didn't want to be seen crying. I whipped my head back up immediately though.

"And what are you? Ask yourself, would Tula want you to do this for her? For revenge?" I challenged. His eyes went wide and I thought I finally cracked him. But his hold on my Brother did not lighten.

"How DARE you talk of her like you know her!" He stabbed Tim in the chest and Tim's eyes became dilated. He fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"NOOOO!" I cried. I cried again. I hadn't cried in a while. I fell to my knees, and crawled to Tim. I held his head on my lap. He was having a panic attack.

"You are lucky you are getting last five minutes with him. I did not with Tula." Five minutes? Five! Kaldur left laughing. I held Tim to my chest and rocked him back and fourth. I took off his mask, as I did mine. Here come the water works. I sobbed into Tim's shoulder.

"Dick?" I looked up at him. He held me tighter.

"Yes, Timothy?"

"I'm sorry, I turned out just like Jason." My heart stopped for a few milliseconds. He accepted the fact he was dying. He was only fifteen and young and he didn't deserve this! A thousand thoughts hit me at once like piercing knives in a soul.

"I love you, buddy." I wanted to waste no time with him.

"I love you too. Just tell me one thing."

"Anything." These were his dying wishes, I was going to do it even if it brought me to my own death. I held him up, as to try and stop the poison flow.

"Send this filthy piece of garbage were he belongs." I nodded. I sure was. And for once, my thoughts were clear on what was to be done.

"I will. Tim?" I looked down at the limp body. Oh, Kaldur, you. Will. Pay.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: well, here we go. This is the second to last chapter.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing but my soul. And your soul. But mostly mine.

* * *

I stroked Tim's hair, his soul long gone. His skin was cold and starting to fade to a different color. I sat there, just looking at Kaldur. He had a triumph smile flashed on his face.

"I didn't think you would be capable of murder, Kaldur'ahm." I started. A while ago, Tim had pressed my tracking button on my belt, and the others were coming. I was going to distract Kaldur, no, I am going to distract Kaldur.

"I could say the same to you, my friend." He said, his voice a crisp and clean smooth. I opened my mouth and shouted.

"I didn't kill Tula!" I stammered. Kaldur slapped me across the face, and Tim fell from my lap onto the ground. I stared at him, not paying attention to the world anymore. Not until Kaldur's voice brought me back.

"Are you paying attention? This is what you caused!" He accused.

"No. I was on Pluto, talking to the prime minister. He was just about to lend me the Goblet of Fire for two dollars. Thanks for bringing me back," I said sarcastically. His eyes went wide. 'I don't think he comprehends sarcasm.' I heard the door being kicked down behind me and I looked up from my spot checking on the floor.

"What? You tricked me." Kaldur said, standing up. He locked us both inside, and came at me from behind. I saw the entire league coming in the wide hallway, along the Young Justice team. He brought a knife to my neck, and all gasped. "Tell them, tell them what you did." Kaldur ordered. When I didn't say anything he shook my head and brought the knife up, a small amount of blood trickling from my cut neck. "TELL THEM!"

"I- I killed Tula. I- I let her die on a mission. An- and Aqualad killed Tim. An eye for - a -a eye." I stated. Batman came up to the bars and smashed them, trying to open them. He glanced at Clark that came to try.

"No. You open this gate and I shall kill him as well."

"Kill me then! Just kill me!" I croaked, feeling a little dizzy.

"Dick," Batman said, reaching out forwards.

"No. He took away my brother. My only brother. I'm just bad luck," I said frowning.

"No you aren't! Its Kaldur's fault, not yours!" Batgirl yelled, slightly crying. I winked at her, and she cocked her head. Then with all my force I smashed the back of my head into Aqualad's nose. He let go of me and somebody screamed 'MOVE!' I squirmed my body as Flash came and vibrated his molecules through my chains. I got up and we all advanced on Kaldur..

"An eye for an eye. Right?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: last chapter! This is Tim's funeral :( then at the end I'll explain Kaldur's capture.

Disclaimer: I don't know nothing, not even the song.

* * *

The entire crowd was sitting, the clouds above expressing and mocking their emotions. It was raining down hard, but no on cared and the service still continued.

"He was my son." Bruce.

"My best friend." Barbara.

"My partner." Jamie.

"My brother." Me. Me. He was my brother since Jason died, and I couldn't believe I let him slip to. At least Kaldur got his justice, life time in Belle Rev. I didn't make no motions, and Batgirl was sitting next to me, balling her eyes out. "Its okay. Everything is okay." I whispered. But it wasn't, they were just words of comfort. She clutched my suit jacket with her wrists and cried into my chest.

"Would anyone like to say anything else before we close the service?" The priest asked, looking somber. I stood up and went to the podium. Music started playing. Tim once told me that if something ever happened to him and he died, he wanted me to sing this for him. And I will.

"I remember tears streaming down your face.

When I said, I'll never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed your light.

I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone.

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down.

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire.

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone.

Gone.

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down.

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes,

You'll be alright.

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh."

Soft clapping was heard. Even if Kaldur got his justice, it just wasn't enough for me.

(B)(R)(E)(A)(K)(L)(I)(N)(E)

(-p-)(-a-)(-s-)(-t-)

We advanced on Kaldur.

"An eye for an eye. Right?" Cassie asked, crossing her arms. She glared daggers into Kaldur's soul. There was no where to run, Kaldur could go no where. He chuckled.

"This isn't the end. Its just a new beginning. And I will be back." Kaldur said, he had his hands up and he was smirking.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Superboy punched Kaldur in the face and the atlantian went unconscious. Superman picked him up Bridal style.

"I'm sending him to Belle Rev for a life sentence," he stated. We nodded and as he left, I sank to the ground. Everybody was giving my sympathetic looks, but I buried my head in Robin's chest. And my shoulders shook as I cried.

"Just let the EMOTIONS INSIDE come out." Batman said as he sat down beside me. We all mourned, me being the hardest. 'It just wasn't fair.'

A/n: thanks for reading that was the end! :) tell me what you think!


End file.
